The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of machine for connecting workpieces, especially pipe bend segments or the like with one another.
During the manufacture of pipe bends fabricated from sheet metal or the like and composed of a number of pipe bend segments, it was necessary to manually bend over the connection flanges at the connection seam. Considering the fact that oftentimes pipe bend segments of considerable dimensions had to be handled, the alignment of the pipe bend segments to be interconnected and the bending over of the flanges was both time-consuming and extremely cumbersome. Considerable time and effort was needed to properly position and align the pipe bend segments so that they could be accurately and neatly connected.